Méli-Mélo de One-Shot et Cocktails de Drabbles
by love.baka-cook
Summary: Ohayo minna-san! Aujourd'hui je vous propose un petit recueil de drabbles et de one-shot sur des pairings et des couples. Vous pouvez vous aussi proposer vos idées et me soumettre vos souhaits! Pour cela liser l'avant propos du chapitre 1! Enjoy! Chapitre 1: Pairing Ichigo/Rukia


**Hey ! It's my come-back ! Comment ça on s'en fout ? C'est pas très gentil tout ça dîtes moi !**

**Bref, j'ai décidée de faire une petite série de One-Shot à couples et pairings diverses et variés.**

**Mais.**

**Parce qu'il y a toujours un mais. Vous le savez pas vrai, sinon c'est pas drôle.**

**Bref, (et oui, encore) je n'ai pas beaucoup beaucoup d'idées, et réfléchir c'est dur, ça aussi vous le savez.**

**Donc, je sollicite votre aide. Si vous avez quelques pairings/couples/idées à me transmettre, n'hésitez pas, contactez moi par MP.**

**Bref, (ça m'amuse è.é) Enjoy !**

**Disclamer : Les personnages de Bleach et le contexte appartiennent à moi... NON ! Plutôt à Tite Kubo-sama ! Les idées sont à moi, ou pas !**

Rukia se demandait toujours comment Ichigo arrivait à se servir de ces objets magiques. A chaque fois, elle plissait les yeux, tentant vainement de comprendre comment les personnes pouvaient se retrouver enfermer dans ce que les Humains appelaient télévision, ou encore mieux, l'ordinateur. Rukia aimait beaucoup les ordinateurs, quand elle venait voir Ichigo elle le lui demandait toujours.

« Yo, Ichigo, remontre moi ton stréhaming.

- C'est streaming, Rukia.

- Si tu veux paysan, met le film de 'Chappy fait du Ski' »

.

.

.

.

Ichigo soupira. Aujourd'hui n'allait pas être de la tarte. La petite Kuchiki était _encore_ venue passer un week-end chez lui pour regarder un film. De Chappy. Et il y en avait beaucoup, il avait compté. Ichigo se passa une main derrière sa nuque.

'Trop de stress, trop de stress'

.

.

.

.

Rukia pensait vraiment que ce crétin d'Ichigo ne servait à rien. A rien de rien. Elle voulait dégainer Sode no Shirayuki, mais elle se ravisa pour plusieurs raisons :

- Tout d'abord, elle ne pouvait pas tuer celui qui avait sauvé la Soul Society, raison minime, soit.

- Puis, le paysan était en possession de l'objet de sa convoitise, cet ordinateur où elle pouvait voir son Chappy s'animer, c'était grave.

- Enfin, Rukia était en gigai, elle n'avait donc pas son sabre et essayer de dégainer quelque chose qui n'existe pas, ben c'est la honte. Rukia était une Kuchiki, et les Kuchiki ne connaissent pas la honte.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo voulait manger l'oreiller. Il ne savait pourquoi, la brune s'extasiait sur l'honneur des Kuchiki, de Chappy, et finalement, sur l'honneur des Kuchappy. Elle était partie dans ses délires au moment où elle a su qu'Internet avait buggé. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa faute mais Ichigo s'est quand même fait insulter à coup de railleries médiévales.

Le roux aurait sans doute apprécié être tranquille et il voulu tendrement découper la petite Kuchiki, malheureusement, il se rappela de deux yeux fait en sac congélation, appelés affectueusement Byakuya. Il laissa donc échapper sa colère en soupirant furieusement en tapotant furieusement sur sa pauvre souris qui n'y était pour rien si Youtube ne voulait pas charger.

… Peut-être que Youtube ne cautionnait pas Chappy, tout simplement, car il n'y avait trop de pertes cérébrales en le regardant ?

.

.

.

.

Rukia commençait à s'impatienter totalement. Cet imbécile d'Ichigo ne racontait que des boutades. Pour se sauver, il avait commencer à raconter quelque chose, que c'était de la faute de l'Internet, puis de la barre grise et enfin de Chappy. Rukia commençait à perdre patience. Son énervement se traduisait par son irrépressible envie de battre du pied en cadence... Sur le dos du rouquin. Ne pouvant le faire sans représailles, elle se contenta du sol.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo pestait intérieurement. Non seulement il devait se coltiner Rukia toute la sainte journée, mais si en plus, elle était de mauvaise humeur, il ne répondrait plus de rien.

Cela faisait DEUX heures, DEUX heures atroces qu'il attendait qu'Internet se remette à fonctionner sans succès, le film s'était mis en marche pendant seulement quatre malheureuses secondes. Ces pauvres secondes qui avaient attisées encore plus la convoitise de la jeune parasite qui squattait actuellement sa chambre, si bien que...

« Malheureuse chose ! Comment oses-tu couper ce si mignon chez-d'oeuvre qu'est Chappy !

- Ce n'est qu'une machine, Rukia, elle ne te comprends pas...

- Tais toi, paysan ! Je règle les comptes avec cette impétueuse 'machine' qui ne veut pas cracher Chappy ! Ce si gentil petit lapin !»

.

.

.

.

Rukia ne comprenait toujours pas, cet ordinateur n'avait même pas peur d'elle ! Alors qu'elle était tout de même Kuchiki Rukia ! Elle ne pouvait en supporter davantage!Elle claqua alors violemment l'écran contre le bureau et s'en alla, toujours égale à elle-même.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo n'arrêtait pas de se frotter les yeux. Avait-il bien vu ce qu'il avait cru voir ? Cette petite peste venait de détruire -Non, d'exterminer- trois années de bonnes notes?! C'était définitif, il ne voulait plus de Rukia ici. Finalement si le vieux voudrait bien lui laisser son ordinateur de travail, il aurait peut-être une idée pour se débarraser de la brune...

.

.

.

.

De la Soul Society, Rukia hurlait de joie, se contenant tout de même afin de ne pas importuner Nii-sama qui était en train de caligrafier. Ichigo venait de lui envoyer un cadeau ! Et pas n'importe lequel, quelque chose comme DVD, ainsi qu'un objet singulier afin de les 'lire'. Elle ne savait pas comment on pouvait lire quelque chose sans qu'il n'y ai rien écrit dessus mais sur le moment elle s'en fichait royalement ! Lorsqu'elle réussi enfin à mettre ce CD en marche, elle laissa exploser sa joie. Des dizaines d'heures de Chappy en tous genre, films, dramas, dessins animés et même mangas, tous en VO cela va de soi !

.

.

.

.

Byakuya regardait sa sœur s'agiter frénétiquement sur un objet méconnu de la Soul Society. Le son était audible par delà toute la demeure. Jamais autant qu'en ce jour, il ne maudit Kurosaki Ichigo.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo éternua violemment et sourit. En plus de s'être débarrassé de Rukia, il avait sans doute énervé le plus grand Iceberg de tous les temps. Il rit à la manière mégalomane d'Aizen en triturant les écouteurs qu'il tenait dans sa main.

**N'hésitez pas à commenter, comme dises pratiquement tous les auteurs, ou tout du moins, les plus censés, nous nous nourrissons de rewiews, et même si c'est pas vrai, rien ne vous empêche de le faire quand même !**

**Bisous ! Et bonne journée (ou nuit) à vous !**

**Et à bientôt pour un second chapitre!**


End file.
